


Skipping the Part About Love

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Jewish Holidays, Rosh Hashanah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year and a time for atonement, but they still won't talk about some things.  426 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping the Part About Love

**Title:** Skipping the Part About Love  
 **Author:** [](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters:** Wilson, House. Gen.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** Only in the most general way for the beginning of Season 7.  
 **Summary:** It's a new year and a time for atonement, but they still won't talk about some things. 426 words.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **Author Notes:** Fic title and cut-text are adapted from the R.E.M. song [Low](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Low-lyrics-R-E-M/D75C0839AE21BA6248256894001F13E3). [](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**blackmare**](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/) has written a tag to this small story; link is at the end.  
 **Beta:** My intrepid First Readers, with especial thanks to [](http://hannah.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hannah**](http://hannah.dreamwidth.org/)

 **  
_Skipping the Part About Love_   
**

  
When Wilson sees the tall, lanky form waiting by his car, features hidden in the swiftly falling dusk, he thinks at first it's Danny. Then the past catches up, collides with the present -- of course this isn't Danny. Danny quit going to High Holy Day services right after his bar mitzvah, no matter how much his mother pleaded and his father threatened. No, this is his _other_ crazy brother.

"House, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. Picking up girls." He waggles his eyebrows. "Hey, baby," he murmurs, "wanna inscribe your name in _my_ book?"

Wilson rolls his eyes.

"No?" House shrugs. He's wearing his motorcycle jacket but the bike's nowhere in sight. "You're right, I should stick with _wanna blow my shofar?_ "

"House ... "

"Okay, fine." He waits as Wilson unlocks the Volvo's doors. "C'mon. Let's go break some commandments, get a head start."

Wilson sighs as he slides behind the steering wheel; House lays his cane by the center console and fastens his seat belt. It's pleasantly warm in the car, and they sit in silence for a moment, sheltered from the brisk fall wind.

"Where's Cuddy?"

"Visiting her family. Sam?"

"Conference. Seattle. Seriously, House, what are you doing here?"

House shifts in his seat; outside, Wilson can see other congregants are making their way to their cars. A little girl dressed all in white runs ahead of her parents and he thinks for just a moment of rolling down his window, telling her to be careful in the dark.

"Figured you'd be hungry," House says suddenly. He doesn't return Wilson's gaze. Instead, he waves one hand in the general direction of nothing in particular. "Thought you might want some company to ... break your fast."

Wilson doesn't answer immediately. He tilts his head back against the seat rest; the eyes that look back at him from the rearview mirror are tired and faintly bloodshot. House looms beside him, shifting to free himself and open the door.

"Okay," House grunts. "Stupid idea. Never mind."

Wilson sits back up. "No," he says. "House -- "

As if on cue, his stomach growls. House raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," Wilson says. He turns the key in the ignition and the Volvo roars to life. "Where do you want to go?"

"The new place," House says. "A block over from Mickey's." He settles himself back into his seat and looks sidewise at Wilson. "I hear they make great bacon cheeseburgers."

Wilson sighs again. "Good yom tov, House," he says.

"L'shanah tovah, Wilson."

  
~ fin

  
[Link to story tag](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/480562.html)


End file.
